My Hina Hime
by GaarazBabiiGirl
Summary: Squeal to 'Will You Be My Friend'. Gaara, Hinata and the gang are back and starting collage! And, just their luck, new problems arise! Read and find out what new problems they are going to have to face!
1. Two Years Later

**This is the squeal to_ 'Will You Be My Friend?'_ Finally its out!! YAAAYYY lol! I have decided to start with them going to Collage. I know some people asked me to do the squeal for when they are older, but I have the story planned out, so I hope you still like it this way!**

**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE NOT READ _'Will You Be My Friend?' _I SUGGEST YOU READ THAT FIRST BEFORE READING THE SQUEAL BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T THEN YOU WILL BE CONFUSED WHEN READING THIS STORY!! **

**The full sum:**

**Gaara, Hinata and the gang are back and are starting collage! Just when they think their lives will finally be normal, new problems arise and change their lives! But for the better or worse? And just what problems have they got to face again? How are they going to take the newest problems??  
**

**Lol, that was fun. I know that wasn't really a sum, but I left lots of questions unanswered in _'Will You Be My Friend'_, so I'm going to answer them in my new story! I hope you all enjoy reading the first chappy!!**

**R&R and I'll be very happy!!**

**BTW: Gaara, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, TenTen, Sikamaru and Kiba are all seventeen years old!**

**Also, because you guys have waited so long for this to come out, I have decided to make this chappy as long as I can get it to go without having to use some of the ideas for the next chappy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... **

* * *

**My Hina-Hime**

_**x**_

**Chapter 1: Two Years Later**

_**xxx**_

_**Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee- **_

_**BANG!!**_

I groaned in annoyance. Gaara-kun has broken, yet again, _**another**_ alarm clock. This must be the fifth time this week!

I yawned and stretched and turned around in my bed, just to come face to face with a sleeping Gaara-kun. I rolled my unique eyes. _'Sure, he just brakes our alarm clock and falls straight back to sleep.' _I thought as I stretched once more before whispering "Gaara-kun, c'mon. We have to get up." And I shook him lightly by his shoulder.

I heard a small growl as a response, making me roll my eyes once again at him.

"C'mon, Gaara-kun!" I said, louder. "We have to get up before our friends come! They want us to be ready by the time they come. And we have to make sure we have everything packed." I shook him once again by his shoulder, this time with more force. But he just shrugged my hand off before berrying himself under the blankets.

I sighed. I knew he was awake, and I knew why he wouldn't get up. I blushed, lately this was the only way he would wake up.

I pulled the blankets off of him and saw that he was lying on his stomach, his "sleeping" face turned toward me. He has no shirt on and is only in his lucky boxers. My face became a darker colour red when I remembered that I had to wear those boxers because I had nothing else to wear the first night I had slept over the Sabaku's house. Over the two years that I have been living in the Sabaku house, Gaara's blood red coloured hair has grown to the base of his neck and he has grown a lot, he is at least a head taller than me. And, although I try not to notice, he has become much more muscular and toned.

And, just like usual, he's not wearing any eyeliner. He never wears it to bed. His mouth is slightly open and one of his arms are still wrapped lazily over my body. I saw him peak open one of his emerald coloured eyes very slowly and quickly shut it again as soon as he saw me staring down at him. I shook my head and decided to get it over and done with because we really needed to start getting ready.

I laid my head down next to his and inched my face close to his, so close that I felt his hot breath mix with my own. I could see him trying desperately to keep his eyes closed and to keep his smirk off his face. I tried my hardest not to roll my eyes at him as I softly pressed my lips against his own soft lips in a "Good Morning Kiss" as Gaara-kun likes to call it. He responded straight away by pressing his lips more firmly against mine. I could feel him smirking against my lips, and so I broke the kiss and glared playfully at him. "Why is it that you always insist on waking up this way?" I asked him as he stared intensely at me.

He yawned tiredly and tugged playfully at my hair as he wrapped my natural midnight blue streaked hair around his index finger. "'Cause its the best way to wake up." Was his cocky reply as he smirked once again at me, making me blush lightly. He kissed my forehead lovingly before sitting up slowly and stretching.

I sat up too and brought my legs to the edge of the bed until I felt the carpet underneath my feet. I stood up and stretched one last time, before walking over to my clothes that sat neatly on the desk chair, along with Gaara-kun's.

I picked up his clothes and threw them over to him and he caught them easily and walked around the bed and opened the door. "I'll let you change in here." Was Gaara-kun's short answer to my silent question.

You see, Gaara-kun and myself take it in turns to get changed in the bedroom, while the other changes in the bathroom. I don't know why I won't change with him in the room... Well, actually, I do know why. I am very self-conscious about my body, I hate my body so much and I haven't even told Gaara-kun that. Its my own little secret. Anyway, I was supposed to change in the bathroom today, but when I saw Gaara-kun walking toward the door, I had become confused. I think he knows how much I hate changing in the bathroom, especially since Kankuro-san keeps trying to watch me change. The pervert.

I have to say though, Gaara-kun is so good to me. Instead of questioning me and making me uncomfortable, he just went along with changing in different rooms for me. And I know how much he hates it because he has never seen my body, apart from the tight clothes Temari-nee-chan is making me wear now that I'm older. I love Gaara-kun so much for understanding me...

I mentally shook my head to get out of my thoughts. I don't have time to think today. I took off my pajama bottoms and the matching top and folded them neatly and placed them on the desk chair where my clothes were laying. I picked up my clothes, grimacing inwardly at the tightness of them. It wasn't that Temari-nee-chan had bad taste in clothes or anything, but its just like I said just now, I hate my body and don't want anyone seeing it. But, once again, the kind person in me makes it too difficult for me to pick out another set of clothes, because I know Temari-nee-chan payed a lot of money for these clothes. (She bought them for me on my birthday last year.)

I pulled the lavender coloured tube top over my head and silently wished Temari-nee-chan hadn't thrown out my thick, bulky jacket. The short top showed a small bit of my stomach and there were no straps to hold the top up, much to my dismay and Gaara-kun's soon-to-be delite. _'He's going to love this top.' _I thought absently to myself. I picked up the _**very short **_white jean shorts and pulled them on, damning the people who made them. They barley reached my mid thigh! I really wanted to cry now. Why did I have to have such a disgusting body? Why does Gaara-kun stay with me??

There was a loud knock on the door followed by "Hey, Hina-chan! I'm coming in!" It was Temari-nee-chan.

She barged in and I thanked every Kami I have ever heard of that I am dressed already. I wouldn't be able to look at her if she had seen me in nothing but my panties. Yes, this is how much I hate my body. I won't even let my "older sister" see me in just my underwear.

Temari-nee-chan looked me over from my toes, slowly making her way up to my face, all the while I am fidgeting and trying my hardest not to wrap my arms around my body and I tired to keep my blush off of my face. What is it about Temari-nee-chan that makes her want to dress me up in such small clothes? Her face, that looked thoughtful all the while when she was looking me over, suddenly turned into a beaming, happy face. "You look amazing! I'm so glad I sorted out you're clothes! You look so much cuter in these clothes then in the thick, ugly ones!" Temari-nee-chan exclaimed, bouncing up and down in her happy state.

_'Why are you lying to me?'_ I couldn't help but think.

"A-Arigato, Temari-nee-chan." I couldn't bring myself to complain about the clothes, she just looked too happy. I sighed silently, making sure Temari-nee-chan didn't see the sad look that crossed my face for a split second before I was able to put my happy mask back on.

"No prob!" She said "Now lets go and show off you're new look! Hanabi-chan is going to be ecstatic!" She linked her arm with my own and dragged me out of mine and Gaara-kun's room and down the stairs and into the busy kitchen.

Yahiko-chan, Hanabi-chan, and Kankuro-san are sitting around the big, round, wooden kitchen table that sat right in the middle of the kitchen. They were, like always, waiting for either Temari-nee-chan or myself to start cooking. They couldn't do it themselves because Hanabi-chan, even though she has tried many times, just cannot cook, Yahiko-chan is only six years old and can't see over the worktops, and Kankruo-san... well, he's just too lazy to cook.

"Hinata-nee-chan!" Yahiko-chan shouted out as soon as he saw me, much to my dismay. He made everyone stop what they were doing and look up, just to see my new clothes. They all started at me wide eyed, and Kankuro-san started to get a bleeding nose. Why was that? Am I that ugly? The silence is really getting to me now, so I start to poke my index fingers together and my feet start to fidget. Do I have to be the center of attention today?? "You look very pretty, Nee-chan!" Yahiko-chan said, jumping off of his chair and coming up to give me my "Good Morning Hug" that he always gives me each morning.

I smiled down at him and picked him up and into my arms. I hugged him close to me as I stuttered out my thank you to him.

"Hai, Yahiko-chan is right, Nee-chan! You look beautiful! I knew I should have made you wear smaller and tighter clothes a long time ago! I bet Gaara-chan is going to love seeing that on you!" My eleven year old sister teased me, and I found myself blushing a lovely scarlet colour.

"Hanabi-chan!" I scolded her, though it just came out as a whisper because I was afraid I would stutter again.

"Kankuro-chan! What have you got to say for Hinata's new look?" Temari-nee-chan asked him and we all looked over to him, just to see him still staring wide eyed at me, mouth hanging open, drool coming out of his mouth and he didn't stop the blood that is now flowing freely out of his nose. I grimaced inwardly at the sight. I have never been good with blood, even if it is as small as a nose bleed. Why has he got a nose bleed, anyway?

Temari-nee-chan and Hanabi-chan seemed to know because they giggled at Kankuro-san's awful state, while Yahiko-chan and myself started on blankly. Am I missing something?

Once the girls had finished giggling girlishly to themselves, they turned just to see my blank stare. Temari-nee-chan sighed. "You're too pure for you're own good, Hina-chan." Temari-nee-chan started, Hanabi-chan nodding along with her. "Even you're little sister knows why Kankuro-chan is in the state he's in." I just blinked cluelessly at her. She shook her head and laughed out "Just count it as a good sign. He likes you're new look!" She then turned and walked over to Kankuro-san, smacking him on the back of his head. "Clean yourself up, baka! Remember, she's Gaara's girl!" I blushed a million different shades of red - getting darker at each change - when I heard Temari-nee-chan say that.

I decided to let it go for now and saw my little sister smile beautifully at me before sitting back down at the table. _'Why can't I have a beautiful body like Temari-nee-chan or Hanabi-chan??'_ I asked myself.

Lately, my insecurity has become worse. I don't know why. Maybe it is because Temari-nee-chan is dressing me up in small clothes? Or because I think I've gone uglier? I sighed. I don't know why I feel the way I do, but I hope that someday soon I will be able to accept my body for the way it is before Gaara-kun has enough of me. I know how hard is must be for him, after all he _**is **_an homornal teenage boy, and I hope to be able to accept my body so that I don't feel so uncomfortable around him when I am in small clothes, like I am now. Maybe I just need practice to get used to my body... I mean, TenTen-chan and Ino-chan have been wearing these sort of clothes since they became teenagers, so maybe its just because I'm not use to showing skin?

"HINATA!!" I "Eep"-ed and jumped back a few inches when I came out of my thoughts to find Temari-nee-chan's face inches from my own. "Finally!" she laughed out. "Do you know how long it took me to get you out of you're little world?"

I smiled apologetically. "Gomen, Temari-nee-chan. Did you need me for anything?" I really need to stop going into my own little world, especially when there are people around.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'll cook you breakfast today, seeming as you have to make sure you have everything packed for today." She then got all teary eyed. "I'm going to miss you and my baby bro soooooooo much!" She sniffed and whipped away a tear that wasn't really there.

Okay, I guess you're pretty confused now. Well, you see, today is mine and Gaara-kun's last day living here, in the Sabaku house. No, we haven't found a house together or anything, but we are going to collage. We don't start until tomorrow, but we have to get our apartment keys and everything, so we decided to just go today so that we aren't rushing tomorrow, trying to unpack and get ready for the first day of collage at the same time. Unfortunately, not all of our gang are going to the same collage. It's only going to be Gaara-kun, myself, TenTen-chan, Kiba-kun, Sikamaru-kun, Ino-chan and Naruto-kun. I just hope Sakura and Sasuke don't go to the same collage as us.

I smiled at her "I'm going to miss you too, Temari-nee-chan."

"What about me?!" Hanabi-chan pretended to pout, and Yahiko-chan caught on too because he shouted straight after her "And me?!" And, because he is Kankuro-san, he decided to play along too and shouted "ME TOO!!"

I giggled at them all. "I'm going to miss all of you." I giggled out.

I heard the kitchen door open and saw Gaara-kun come through the door. He is wearing a dark red shirt with no sleeves, that has "BadMan" written in black, bold letters on the front of the shirt and has white outlining the letters. He is wearing dark blue jeans that are ripped in a few places and a silver metal chain hung from the front of his black belt that connected to the side of his right leg. He has put on his think eyeliner again, making him look normal to me. Still, after two years, I can't get used to waking up next to Gaara-kun without eyeliner on.

"Good Morning, Gaara-kun." I greeted him as usual, and I forgot what my state of dress was like.

"Good Mor-" He stopped talking as soon as he looked my way and saw the clothes I wore. I am still totally dense as to why Gaara-kun has started staring at me wide eyed. I saw his eyes start to roam over my body, making me confused. I decided to follow his eyes and I looked down at my clothes, just for my heart to stop dead. My head shot back up to see his reaction, and I saw a small blush make its way across his usually pale face. Is that a good or a bad sign? Once again, I started fidgeting uncomfortably under Gaara-kun's intense gaze.

"Well, Gaara-chan, what do you think of Hina-chan's new look?" Temari-nee-chan asked, trying not to snicker. I don't see why she finds my embarrassment so funny! I wanted to pout and make her buy me a new baggy jacket, but decided against it. Not that I have the courage to do that anyway.

Gaara-kun seemed to snap out of whatever had made him stare at me like that when Temari-nee-chan started talking. He looked over to his sister and dumbly said "Huh?" Before he finally understood the question.

He looked over to me, only to blush lightly once again and stare at the floor and say "You look, um... nice." My shoulders slumped. I should have known. _'Never keep you're hopes up!'_ I scolded myself. Gaara-kun had stumbled over his words, so I doubt he meant them... I had hoped that maybe Gaara-kun actually liked my new look and could make me feel more confidant, but now I know for sure that I look ugly and fat. I felt tears burning the back of my eyes, but I wouldn't let them fall. And before anyone could see my depressed face, I quickly put my happy mask back on once again.

After the incident with my Father, when he had tried to kill me but shot Yahiko-chan instead, and after those heartbreaking weeks of staying by his side and when he finally woke up, I had learned to mask my true feelings. I had worried Gaara-kun a great deal when I wasn't eating properly and wasn't getting enough sleep when I was watching over Yahiko-chan, so I learned to hid my true feelings behind a mask and I had even learned to keep the emotions I truly feel out of my eyes. I never want to worry Gaara-kun ever again.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Have you got everything, Gaara-kun?" My Hina-hime's gentle voice brought me out of my deep thoughts.

"Uh, I think so... Yeah." I answered her, glancing at her from the corner of my jade coloured eyes. I can't get over what Temari-nee-chan has made her wear. I never thought my shy, cute, little Hina-hime could look so... so sexy? Yeah, that's the word to use. When I had first seen her the first thing I had thought of doing was bringing her close to me and showing her just how much I want to get to know her body, but I knew I couldn't do it in front of our whole family. I never knew she had such luscious curves! I silently wondered why she ever hid her body away from everyone under those baggy jackets she use to wear, but I don't want to make her feel uncomfortable, so I keep the questions to myself.

I wonder almost everyday why she won't get dressed in front of me. It can't be because she thinks that she has an awful body, because she doesn't. Only a fool would make fun of her body. And I know she is shy, but after two years together, I know its not because of that. We have spent most of our time together and I trust her with my life, but maybe she doesn't feel the same way. Maybe she thinks that just because I'm a hormonal teenage boy, that I will jump her as soon as I see her body? No, that's not my Hina-hime's way of thinking and she knows I would never force her into doing something she doesn't want to do, so why won't she dress in front of me?

But once again, I keep these questions to myself because I don't want her to feel uncomfortable around me and feel pushed into doing something that she doesn't want to.

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_**

We heard someone knocking on the front door and instantly knew it was our friends, or well most of them anyway. I turned to my Hina-hime and she smiled up at me, making my heart do a little flutter, as usual. I couldn't help but let my eyes quickly roam over her body once again, and I felt the familiar pull on my... _coughcough_... lower half, making me blush and turn away. This has been happening too often lately, I need to keep my control until my Hina-hime is ready!

"Shall we go and let them in?" I asked her once I got ahold of most of my self control. Those new damn clothes of hers were not helping matters at all!

Her smile grew and she nodded her head and took hold of my hand. "We shall." She lead us out of our bedroom where we had been making sure we hadn't left anything behind, and we walked down the stairs, hand-in-hand and walked to the front door. My Hina-hime took hold of the door knob and turned it until it clicked open. She pulled the door back and got ready for the blow.

"HINA-KAWAI!!" Ino and TenTen screamed out, making me flinch at the loudness of their voices.

Ino and TenTen basically jumped my poor Hina-hime. They hugged and squeezed the life out of her! "Its been too long, Hina-kawai!" Ino cried out as she pushed TenTen out of the way to hug my Hina-hime. I glared at Ino and TenTen. They were just too loud.

"Uhh... Its only been a week, remember? We went shopping just last Saturday." My Hina-hime giggled out once she had finally gotten herself out of Ino's death grip.

"Hai, but its still long enough!" She shouted before she nodded at TenTen and I got ready for **_my turn._**

"GAA-KUN!!" They screeched out and jumped me, squeezing the life out of me, just as they did my Hina-hime. My Hina-hime stood in the background, watching while trying to keep her laughter as quiet as possible by placing her hand in front of her mouth, but she failed miserably. I glared playfully at her, trying to tell her with my mind to get them off of me. She must have heard - somehow - because she shook her head and laughed out loud. I growled. I have had enough.

"Alright! You've seen me! Now get off!" I pushed them away from me, though not hard enough to make them fall over. If I did then I would have to feel Ino's wrath, and that's a wrath I **_do not_** want to feel ever again. Ino scares me, as much as I hate to admit it, even if it is only to myself.

"Hey, Hina-chan!" Came Naruto's voice from the other side of the door. He stepped into my house and the first thing he did was hug **_my_** Hina-hime. I know I shouldn't feel jealous, I mean, its only Naruto, and my Hina-hime could never like him in that way, but lately even if a boy looks at her wrongly I get overprotective of her. I know she has noticed too, but I can't help it. I can't and won't ever loose my only reason to live. I practically live and breath her, I need her in my life. I don't know what I would do if she ever left me for someone else. But I know my Hina-hime's happy here... with me, and so I'm going to keep it that way.

"Hey guys!" Kiba came in too, along with a half asleep Shikamaru who mumbled something that sounded like a "Hello troublesome people"

Once Naruto had **_finally _**let go of my Hina-hime I saw him look over her body, only making my jealousy rise, if possible. "Wow, Hina-chan! I never knew you had such a sexy body!" Naruto shouted out, making my Hina-hime turn bright red. I suddenly growled. He shouldn't be thinking of my Hina-hime in such a way! I became so jealous that I stomped over to the pair and pulled her back into my chest and wrapped my arms around her in a possessive hug.

I heard a gasp come from behind me and I turned around, my Hina-hime still in my arms, only to see Ino and TenTen smiling happily at my Hina-hime.

"You look so sexy!" They shouted simultaneously.

I looked down to see my Hina-hime blush beautifully and she pressed her back more firmly into my chest, as though she just wanted to disappear. "And look at Gaara-chan getting all protective over you!" TenTen laughed out, only to be stopped by my warning growl. She still snickered behind her hand though, much to my embarrassment. But I just held onto my Hina-hime tighter.

"Are you ready? I dunno about you lot, but I want to get to collage as soon as possible, and unpacking is such a drag. So troublesome!" Shikamaru asked, all the while looking bored and tired. Can't blame him. I was up at half six this morning. I have no idea how my sister can wake up this early every morning.

"W-We're ready. We just need to get our bags and suitcases." My Hina-hime said as she pulled herself out of my arms, much to my dissapointment, and went into the living room to get her bags and suitcases. Mine were already by the front door.

Once my Hina-hime was gone and the door closed behind her, everyone turned to me as though they were waiting for me to say something. I eyed them all warily, trying to figure out what the hell they wanted from me. "What?!" I hissed out when I had finally had enough of them staring at me. "What the hell are you all staring at me for?!" I saw Ino smirk, and I instantly wished that I had kept my mouth shut.

"What do you think for Hina-kawai's new style in clothes?" Ino asked me, a sly smile curving on her lips.

I blushed instantly even though I tried my hardest to keep it back. I wouldn't look them in the eyes and I crossed my arms stubbornly over my muscular chest, as though saying "I'm not telling you anything."

"Haha!" Kiba laughed at me mockingly. "All you have to do is look at his face! That blush says it all! HeHe, Gaara-kun luuuurrrrvvvvvsssss Hina-chan's new, sexy look!" Kiba laughed out, and even when I growled in warning to him, he still didn't stop laughing. And, just to make things worse, everyone else - even Shikamaru - started laughing at my flustered face. My blush just grew along with their laughter.

"What's everyone laughing about?" Came the innocent voice of my Hina-hime.

"Nothing!" I shouted straight away, as though it was a reflex. She looked at me suspiciously, before shrugging and she started struggling to bring her suitcases and bags in.

"How have you got so many suitcases?" I asked as I walked over to help her, throwing a warning glare over my shoulder. They knew the meaning straight away, it meant that if they said one word about me blushing like I had just then because of her new look, then I would skin them alive... or maybe just beat them up... I haven't decided yet.

"Temari-nee-chan." That's all I needed to hear to understand why she had so many bags. Temari-nee-chan packed my Hina-hime's bags and suitcases, even though my Hina-hime protested. I groaned inwardly. I bet anything Temari-nee-chan put more of the small clothing in the suitcases. I have no idea how I'm going to survive without taking my Hina-hime if Temari-nee-chan has packed them. I swear, sometimes I think my sister plans to make me hormonal so that I will take my Hina-hime already. If she does, then she is even more crazy then I gave her credit for.

I took the heaviest bags and suitcases and carried them out to Temari-nee-chan's car and I placed them in the boot of the car. I made some more space for the rest of my Hina-hime's bags and waited for her to come so that I could put them in. When she finally came, she handed my the last of the bags and suitcases and we were relieved when her bags fit in the small space I was able to make. My Hina-hime thanked me with a small kiss on my lips, leaving me wanting much, much more...

We walked back into our house to find the sad faces of Hanabi-chan and Yahiko-chan and a crying Kankuro-nii-san. I shook my head_. 'Some man he turned out to be.'_ I couldn't help but think.

"I'm really going to miss you, Nee-chan!" Hanabi-chan said, walking over to my Hina-hime and giving her a sisterly hug. It was surprising really. Hanabi-chan is not the sort of person who is fond of public affection, so I knew it was a nice surprise for my Hina-hime when her little sister hugged her in front of everyone. Hanabi-chan soon let go and walked over to me and smiled slyly at me. "You look after her Gaara-chan!" And with that she gave me a quick hug, so quick I didn't even have time to reutrn the hug, but I was happy none-the-less.

Kankuro-nii-san couldn't even say goodbye to us because he was crying too hard, so he just gave up and hugged us both tightly, before letting go and running off to his bedroom, sobbing out "I can't watch them leave!"

I shook my head, embarrassed.

Yahiko-chan was the one who surprised me the most though. As my Hina-hime came to give him a hug goodbye, he moved away from her. Hurt, my Hina-hime asked "Yahiko-chan, what's wrong?" I could hear the hurt in her voice and I wished that I could take away the hurt.

"You can't go unless I give you a goodbye hug! I don't want you to go, so I'm not going to give you one!" Yahiko-chan made the statement clear my stomping his small foot on the ground. He started sniffing slightly, but he wouldn't let the tears fall from his glassy blue eyes. I sighed, Yahiko-chan is just making it all the more harder for my Hina-hime to leave.

"Yahiko-chan, I'm not leaving forever." My Hina-hime tried to explain. "I'm only leaving for a little while, I'll come back to see you every chance I get."

But Yahiko-chan shook his head. "That's what Papa said! But he only came back once a month, and that was only to hurt you! You're not going!" He stomped his foot once again, and his sniffing became louder. I think that "Papa" part really got to my Hina-hime because I could see tears filling her beautiful eyes.

As I was about to step in and help her, she told her little brother. "I promise you, Yahiko-chan, that I will come back at every chance I get. **_And_** I will phone you everyday so that we can talk, okay?" My Hina-hime asked as she knelt down beside Yahiko-chan and opened her arms out, hoping that he would hug her. Yahiko-chan seemed hesitant at first, but he finally gave in and walked over to her and wrapped his small arm around her waist, the other clutching onto a small, old-looking teddy bear. She wrapped her arms around him and I could see that she gave him a light squeeze before letting go.

"Wait!" Yahiko-chan shouted as my Hina-hime started to get up.

"What is it?" My Hina-hime asked her little brother.

I saw Yahiko-chan hand over the small, old looking teddy bear that he was just clutching onto as though his life depended on it. "I want you to have Mr Bear so that you'll never forget me." He said innocently. He obviously didn't know how long we were going to be in collage for. My Hina-hime took it, her eyes watering and she hugged him one last time.

"I'll never forget you, silly." She laughed out before letting go.

Yahiko-chan smiled up at his older sister before running over to me, arms out and waiting to be picked up. And I did. I picked him up and he hugged my neck. After two years of living with Yahiko-chan, it is save to say that I know quite a bit about children. And, though it would put off many people, Yahiko-chan has made me positive that I want to start a family one day with my Hina-hime, although that would be much further into the future. I would like to be married to her first. I smirked, as soon as I can afford one, I'm going to buy my Hina-hime an engagement ring so that everyone will know that she is taken and that she's mine. It will be up to her when she wants the wedding then, it could be years or days and I wouldn't care, as long as I do marry her sometime in the future.

"Bye bye, Gaara-chan!" Yahiko-chan said as he finally let go of my neck.

"Bye, Yahiko-chan." I smirked down at him, only to see him smirking back at me. I really do think I have rubbed off on this boy. He never used to smirk when I first met him, but then again, I do have this sort of affect on people. Just a few days ago, my Hina-hime smirked and it was like looking in the mirror at my own reflection.

I placed him down and ruffled is hair before he ran off to stand next to Hanani-chan.

My Hina-hime walked over to me, hugging the small teddy bear Yahiko-chan had given her to her chest, and I wrapped one of my arms around her shoulders and we walked down the path and toward Temari-nee-chan's car. My sister was going to drive us all down there seeming as none of us have a car of our own. "Alright guys, its ganna be cramped in here." Temari-nee-chan started when she saw everyone was here. "So here is the seating arrangement. Naruto, you're in the passenger seat, Kiba, Shikamaru and Gaara, in the back, and then the girls are going to have to sit in you're laps. And just hope to Kami that we don't get caught by the police!"

I sighed and waited for everyone to get in before getting in myself, tugging my Hina-hime to sit down on my lap. I then put the saftly belt around the both of us.

I saw my Hina-hime watch sadly as our family waved back at us. I brought my lips close to her ear and whispered "We'll see them again soon." And kissed her ear softly, making her blush once more.

"Haha, look, Gaara-chan's talking dirty to Hina-chan!" Naruto laughed out.

I growled as my Hina-hime turned a brighter shade of red. "If I could move, I'd have you're head, Uzumaki!" I growled out, glaring heatedly at him.

He gulped and shrunk back in his chair that was in front of us.

Mental note to self: Kill Naruto as soon as I get out of this damn car!

We finally started moving, and we all waved goodbye to Hanabi-chan and Yahiko-chan, and I was sure I could still hear Kankuro-nii-san's weeping. I shuddered inwardly. My brother is very, very weird. I saw my Hina-hime nuzzle into my chest, and just two minutes later she was sleeping soundly. I looked around to see everyone else - apart from Temari-nee-chan - doing the same thing, so I joined them, wrapping my arms around my Hina-hime and falling into a dreamless sleep.

I wonder what collage is going to be like...?

* * *

**Well that's the first chappy! Did you like it? Hope so! I tried to make the charactors the same as they were in _'Will You Be My Friend?'_** **Oh, and Hina's whole "I-hate-my-body-thing" I'm not putting it there because it just came to me, it is going to be a big part of the fic. I can't tell you anymore than that because it will ruin the idea I've got, but please don't flame me for it, because it has a reason for being there!**

**Anyway, R&R for me and I will get the next chappy out ASAP!!**

**GaarazBabiiGirl -x**


	2. Collage

**Hey! I'm glad you all liked the first chappy! Thank you to everyone who R&R-ed for me! In this chappy the gang arrive at collage!! What surprises are in store for them?! Read and find out!!**

_**I am not going to be able to update my stories as fast as I would like to because of school, coursework, etc. But I promise to get them out ASAP!!**_

**Hope you like reading the second chappy and don't forget to R&R and tell me if I should continue with this story!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

**My Hina-Hime  
**

_**x**_

**Chapter 2: Collage  
**

_**xxx**_

I groaned as my head smacked against the window as Temari-nee-chan flew over a bump in the road. I gingerly rubbed my rusty coloured hair where my new formed lump is, hoping that it would ease even just a little bit of the pain. No such luck.

I opened my emerald coloured eyes groggily, unwrapping one of my tanned hands from around my still sleeping Hina-hime and rubbed one of my tired eyes. Once I had done that, I looked around at the others in the car so see that they are all still fast asleep. _'Sure, I'm the only one who wakes up with a bump on my head!'_ I groaned mentally, unconsciously staring to run my fingers through my Hina-hime's silky midnight blue hair.

My Nee-chan didn't notice that I was awake, and I planned on keeping it that way. She is most probably bored, so if she found out that I was awake, then she would talk non-stop to me, that would wake everyone else up with her endless chatter. I didn't want that right now.

I looked down at my Hina-hime's peaceful face and felt a little disappointed that I didn't wake with one of my usual "Good Morning Kiss" that she usually gives me, if I am not up before her. And she always asks me why I always insist on waking up that way. I smirked at the evil thought that just popped into my head. Maybe it is time to show my little Hina-hime just how good if feels to wake up to a "Good Morning Kiss", even if is isn't morning any more.

I shifted my Hina-hime gently, making sure I didn't wake her up, so that she had her back to the window and had her head laying on my shoulder. I ran my fingers once again through her silky hair, moving it out of her face. Her full red lips were slightly parted, only making them look even more inviting. I rubbed the back of her neck with my other hand, seeing that she was starting to wake up. Her eyelids were starting to flutter open. Before they could fully open, I dipped my head down and pressed my lips lightly on her own.

She made a surprised noise in the back of her throat and her pale eyes flew open, just to lock onto my own eyes. A blush creeped onto her face as I felt her lean into the kiss. I nipped once on her bottom lip before pulling away from her lips and I rested my forehead against her own and I smirked down at her as she continued to blink in surprise, her brain not registering what happened yet. "See why I love my 'Good Morning Kisses' now?" I asked, still smirking.

She blushed a darker shade of red, making me chuckle lightly. "H-Hai." She whispered timidly, making sure not to wake anyone else up. "I can see why now, but its not morning, Gaara-kun. Why did you wake me up that way?" She asked, still whispering. She tilted her head to the side in a questioning manner and the only thing I could think about was how much of an easier access I had to her lips now that her head was tilted slightly.

I coughed, trying to get the thought out of my head, and tried to remember what she asked me. "Oh, um. I wanted you to know how much better it is to wake up with a 'Good Morning Kiss' then waking up without one." I whispered just as quietly as she had.

A small smile curved onto her red rose coloured lips and I couldn't take it any more. I _had _to kiss her again. I lifted my forehead off of her own, and before she could complain, I kissed her on her lips one more time, gently and tenderly. I felt her smile against my lips as she kissed me back, and I sighed in happiness. Kami, how I love kissing her! I ran my tongue lightly over her bottom lip, hoping that she would let mein to taste her again. That's another thing I can't get enough of, her taste. She willingly opened her mouth to me and I darted my tongue inside her warm mouth, easily getting addicted to her wonderful taste. Soon she was joining in, and I let her taste me too. I love the feel of her wet tongue massaging my own. She pulled away after a few minutes, and I had to swallow the large growl that wanted to escape my lips. I want to taste her again!

I guess I'm sounding like a spoilt little brat, but this is what she does to me! I can't get enough of her wonderful taste.

She had a small blush staining her usually pale cheeks and her lips were parted as she took in deep gulps of air. The picture just made me want to kiss her again. "What was that for, Gaara-kun?" She asked me, quickly darting her unique eyes that I love to much over to our still sleeping friends, making sure none of them had woken and had seen what was happening. Even though our friends have caught us millions of times making out, my Hina-hime was still very shy when it came to kissing in front of them. I couldn't help but think of how innocent she is.

She looked back up to me and smiled a loving smile at me, making my heart melt. I love it when she smiles for me and only me, it makes me feel special. "No reason..." I muttered out.

She shifted in my lap, and my eyes opened wide and I gasped lightly, and I had to use all of my will-power not to moan out loud. Damn stupid fucking hormones! Well, my Hina-hime doesn't seem to have noticed, either that or she just doesn't want to ask what the hell that pointy thing is that is sticking out of my trousers. I hope not anyway, I have not idea _what _kind of answer I would come up with for that.

She hadn't stopped moving, and when I couldn't take it any longer and felt my control about to slip for good, I grabbed her hips and lifted her up and off my lap and placed her in the position she wanted to be in, which was her head rested on top of my head and her arms wrapped around my neck. Bad for me though, because this meant that my head was right next to her _breasts._ Oh, c'mon! _'Kami, why do you hate me?'_ I asked as I stared at her breasts.

Now, I am _not_ a pervert! She is my girlfriend and it is _her _fault that I can do nothing but stare at them! _She _is the one who makes me get turned on just by looking at her and I didn't ask to be pushed up against her breasts! Though I definitely thought about it... but that's not the point! My breathing was becoming uneven and ragged and I closed my eyes tightly to focus on trying to keep the last piece of control I had left.

I was unconsciously pulling her tighter against my chest and she noticed something was wrong with me, though she had no idea what. My Hina-hime is so innocent. So, she placed her hands on each side of my face and turned my head to look up at her. My jade coloured eyes where slightly open now, but I was trying my hardest to fight off the urge to pull her flush against my chest and - to put it bluntly - ravish her in front of everyone... In a car! She rubbed her thumbs in small circles under my eyes and kissed my tattoo lightly.

As soon as she kissed my tattoo, I relaxed and let out another sigh of happiness. Every time she kisses my tattoo, its like she kisses my troubles away too. Nothing else mattered at the moment, but her. I started to calm down, but pulled her tighter to me, so that I could berry my head into the crook of her neck. I felt her start to rub the back of my neck and I "Hmm"-ed to show her that I liked it.

"Are you okay, Gaara-kun? What happened?" My Hina-hime asked as she pulled away from me, her eyes full of worry. It reminded me of the time when we were at the track back in high school, when Sasuke-baka pushed me down that hill. Her eyes were full of worry then, just like they are now...

"I'm fine." I murmured out, feeling that urge to kiss her again.

She eyed me suspiciously, trying to figure out if I was telling the truth or not, but she let it go and kissed me lightly on the lips. As she was about to pull back I grabbed her beautiful face with my slightly darker skinned hands. _'You're not getting away with just a light kiss again...'_ I thought, thinking back to when she had given me a small kiss for helping her with her bags and suitcases.

I kissed her full on the lips, crushing my lips with her soft ones. She seemed surprised for a moment, tensing up, before relaxing again and kissing me with just as much passion as I am kissing her. If it was at all possible, I pulled her closer to me with one arm, while my other hand pushed her shirt up slightly and started stroking her silky skin, drawing lazy patterns on her hip. I opened my eyes to see her eyes closed lightly and a small blush on her beautiful face, before closing my eyes again. I forced open her lips and my tongue plunged into her warm mouth, and I couldn't help the groan that left my throat at the amazing taste of her. I started nibbling on her bottom lip, earning quite a loud moan from her, which made me get excited again. _'Control yourself!'_ I scolded myself. I peaked open one eye to see if my sister had heard my Hina-hime, but she was totally oblivious. I went back to kissing my Hina-hime with more passion then ever before.

I left her now bruised lips and trailed butterfly kisses along her jaw to her ear. I nibbled on her ear and heard her moan quietly, only making me want to go further. I felt myself growing hard already and knew I should stop, but I couldn't, even if my life depended on it. I kissed down her neck to her shoulder where I sucked on the skin there, loving her taste. I then kissed back up to her lips and once again forcefully opened her mouth with my tongue.

"Aww, man! That is _not_ something I want to wake up to!" Kiba shouted out as he woke up, waking everyone else up too, apart from Naruto. He can sleep through _anything_. And Temari-nee-chan finally knew that my Hina-hime and myself were awake.

My Hina-hime was ready to pull away from our passionate kiss and face our embarrassment, but I wouldn't let her. I couldn't get enough of her taste. I didn't care who was watching or complaining. I just wanted her. No, I _needed_ her. I felt her start to pull away from the kiss but I tangled one of my hands in her hair and pushed the back of her head back to me, kissing her even more deeply. My Hina-hime kept trying to pull away at first, but when she knew that I wasn't letting her go any time soon, she forgot about everyone watching and kissed me back.

"Oh my Kami! Gaara's-chan's eating Hinata-chan's face!" Naruto shouted out when he had finally woken up.

When I heard that, I left my Hina-hime's delicious lips and growled at Naruto. "Oh, shut the fuck up, Uzumaki!" I shouted and glared heatedly at him. He shrunk back in his seat in front of us and laughed nervously. Okay, maybe I was a bit harsh, but I was really enjoying myself then!

"Okay, guys! We're here!" Came my Nee-chan's excited voice.

She parked in front of the huge building that was our collage, and we all got out, my Hina-hime as red faced as ever.

As soon as I got out of the car, I remembered the mental note I made to myself and dived for Naruto. The poor dumb-ass never saw me coming. I wrapped my arm tightly around his neck, pulled him down and gave him a... "NOOO! NOT A NOOGIE!! I'M SORRY GAARA!!" Naruto screamed as he tried his hardest - and failed miserably - to get out of my tight hold that I had around his neck.

I didn't see any of the people who were walking around the collage had stopped to see the "fight". Well, that was until Ino shouted, no screamed out "YOU TWO ARE THE MOST IMMATURE BOYS I HAVE EVER SEEN! WE ARE AT COLLAGE YOU DUMB-ASSES! GROW UP!" Naruto stopped squirming immediately and I stopped the noogie on Naruto and we both stared wide eyed at Ino. If I had no idea who Ino was, I would have been wondering how she hadn't cracked her voice box from screeching so loud, but, after putting up Ino for so long, I'm kinda used to it by now.

I looked around us to see almost everyone on campus was staring at us now. Gee, what a _great _first impression we made. I gave Naruto one last bonk on the head and tripped him up and left him lying on the ground on his back, holding his head in his arms and muttering out. "I'll get you for this, Gaara!" I just rolled my jade coloured eyes and walked towards my giggling Hina-hime, a triumphant grin on my face.

I wrapped my arms around my Hina-hime and kissed her on her forehead before saying "Alright, I'll be good. Can we just go and get our keys now?" I asked them and they all nodded in agreement, and we all started toward our new collage.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I stared at the three small, black numbers on the keyring that held my key. **_101_**. I really hope someone has the same number as me. Maybe even Gaara-kun! I decided to ask them all what numbers they had. "H-Hey guys, what number apartment did you get?" I asked them, silently hoping that I wouldn't have to share my apartment with a complete stranger.

"109." Kiba-kun said and pumped his fists into the air.

"105." Naruto-kun shouted.

"109." TenTen-chan shouted excitedly.

"102." Shikamaru-kun managed to mutter out.

"102." Gaara-kun said, disappointed.

"101." Ino-chan said.

I was a bit disappointed that I wouldn't be with sharing a room with Gaara-kun, but at least I'm not sharing it with a stranger. "I guess I'm going to be living with you then, Ino-chan." I told her, smiling when I saw her smile widen.

"That's not fair!" Gaara-kun whined and grabbed a hold of my upper arm and pulled me toward him until he wrapped his arms around my waist and said "_Ino_ isn't living with you. _I_ am." He said stubbornly, making me giggle as I wrapped my arms around his broad neck. I have to admit though, I have no idea how I'm going to sleep at night without Gaara-kun's arms around me, protecting me and keeping me safe from my nightmare's, like my Father. "Maybe I can go and complain! Ino, you want to be with Shikamaru, right? We can ask if we can swap rooms!" Gaara-kun suggested.

Ino-chan shook her head, but soon enough a mischievous grin started to spread across her face, until she was smiling to hard I thought her face would break in half. _'What the hell is she thinking now?'_ I asked myself, knowing everyone else must be thinking the same thing by the looks on their faces.

Ino-chan started talking, still with the grin on her face. "They won't let us swap, so we will stay in the rooms that are given to us-." Ino-chan could see Gaara-kun was about to protest, to she held up her hand. Once she knew for sure that Gaara-kun would keep quiet, she continued. "-But, at night, when we know no one will be able to see us, I can sneak into you're room, and you can sneak into my room, so then I can be with Shikamaru-kun and you can be with Hinata-kawai!" Ino-chan finished, and I couldn't help but smile at the idea. It was a good one.

Gaara-kun thought about it for a while, before smiling brightly. "Alright." He agreed, and my smile brightened along with his when his arms became tighter around me. Most probably reassuring me that this could work. Hey, I don't doubt it at all, I'm all for the plan!

"So what do you think?" Ino-chan asked Shikamaru-kun and myself.

"Whatever." Shikamaru mumbled out. He looked like he really couldn't give a damn what was going on, but after spending so much time with Gaara-kun, I have been able to tell what people truly feel, and I knew Shikamaru-kun was really excited and I saw one corner of his lips twitch upwards. Ino-chan huffed but looked at me, and I nodded my head and smiled sweetly at her to show I liked the idea.

"Okay, now that we have that sorted out, what are we ganna do to pass the time away? I mean, we are standing in the middle of a corridor!" Kiba exclaimed, using his arms to show just how dramatic everything is, a lot like my Neji-nii-san does. Kiba-kun then placed his hands back into the pockets of his gray hoodie and raised a thick eyebrow, waiting for one of us to answer his question.

"I think we should go and explore the campus, y'know, to get used to it." TenTen-chan suggested. "We can go to our rooms and leave our bags and suitcases there, we can easily unpack later. So, you wanna do it?" She asked us, already starting to walk in the direction she thought was the right way to go to get to our apartments. The rest of us shrugged and followed her.

After about an hour of trying to find our rooms, we finally found them, and we were happy to know that we were all in the same corridor. Gaara-kun and Shikamaru-kun's room is opposite mine and Ino-chan's room, Kiba-kun and TenTen-chan's room is a couple of doors down the corridor, and Naruto-kun's room is next to Gaara-kun and Shikamaru-kun's room. Naruto-kun is the only one who has to have a stranger as a room mate, and I wonder who it is. Maybe we might know them for high school or maybe we could all become friends? I smiled at that thought. I always like making new friends.

"Okay, Hina-kawai, come on!" Ino-chan took hold of my hand and ripped me away from Gaara-kun. I'm sure she does that just to get on Gaara-kun's nerves. I wouldn't be surprised. She placed her key into the keyhole and twisted it until we heard a "Click." She opened the door and dragged me inside and made me throw my bags and suitecases anywhere for now.

Before I could even blink, I was back outside with Ino-chan still latched onto my arm, waiting for everyone else to come out so that we can go and explore the campus. I really like this idea and we need to fine out how to get our list for our classes anyway.

Soon, everyone was out again and Gaara-kun somehow managed to get Ino-chan off of my arm long enough for him to hold me close to him. I smiled up and him and he smirked down at me and bent his head and kissed me gently on the lips. It wasn't long, but it still made my knees weak. I wonder all the time how he is able to do that to me. "So, are we going?" Gaara-kun asked our group of close friends, and we all nodded, ready to explore the campus.

Gaara-kun wrapped one of his arms around my waist as we started walking, and so I did the same to him by wrapping my arm around his waist too, and I managed to somehow rest my head on his shoulder as we walked. I couldn't help it when my heart started beating twice as fast every time he pulled me closer to himself or when he kissed the top of my head every now and then. It makes me smile blissfully.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

We have been walking around campus for about half an hour now.

I know I'm really going to like it here. We have gone passed many classrooms, walked down countless numbers of corridors, we found out where to get our list for our classes from, and we found a huge fountain outside where people would sit to do their work or for when they would just need a little break. The fountain I loved the best though, and I know that I am going to be visiting the fountain a lot.

"Hey, Hina-chan." Gaara-kun said, getting my attention by kissing the top of my head for what must be the tenth time in just five minutes. Not that I'm complaining though. His arms tightened around me and I sighed before looking up at him, a smile playing on my lips when I saw him gazing lovingly down at me. And, of course, it made me blush lightly.

"Hai?" I asked after at least two minutes of just staring at each other. We are by the fountain at the moment, sitting on the edge and watching the aqua blue water, almost mesmerised by it. Ino-chan and Shikamaru-kun are sitting on the opposite side of the huge fountain so that they can have some "alone time", as Ino-chan had put it, and Kiba-kun and TenTen-chan are making out a few feet away from the fountain. Naruto-kun is off trying to get girls way out of his league to try and go on a date with him.

Gaara-kun lifted me onto his lap and smiled down at me and wrapped his arms around me, protectively.

He opened his mouth to say something to me, but before he could, something - or more like someone - interrupted him.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Its little Hina-chan and her bodyguards!" Came the annoyingly high pitched voice. Oh, no! No, why Kami?! Why!? I heard Gaara-kun groan next to me in annoyance and held me tighter to him. By now TenTen-chan, Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun, Ino-chan and Shikamaru-kun were around me and Gaara-kun again, and we all glared at the two who just_ had _to ruin our day...

"What? Surprised to see us?" They taunted, and now I really wanted to scream.

* * *

**That's the second chappy done! Did you like it? Hope so! Please R&R for me and tell me if you liked it! **

**Thanks for reading!!**

**GaarazBabiiGirl -x**


End file.
